


The Sky's Full of Stars But None Shine Brighter Than You.

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A lil bit of synesthia I guess ??, BOIIIIII, Implied/Referenced Soulmate AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: You meet him and he's the one.
Welp that's a shitty short summary, isn't it?





	1. You meet him and he's the one

Tyler's POV

1\. You meet him and he's the one.

He watches you from across the playground. You're sitting on a swing, flower crown rested perfectly on your head. He walks over to you in his stupid NASA shirt and he talks to you. His voice is blue and purple with a hint of unknown warmness to it. It sounds exactly like honey and you fall in love. "I like your flower crown," he says. Blue Boy looks at you with warm, brown eyes that make you feel safe.

"Thank you," you say, looking down at your feet because Blue Boy is looking at you and you can't help the warm feeling that's escaping your chest. "I'm Josh," Blue Boy - Josh - says while climbing onto the swing beside you. "Tyler," you say, lifting your gaze to examine him further. His head is turned away, warm, safe eyes trained on a certain spot in the tree line. You can see through the rips in his jeans that your name is printed on his knee. "I like it, suits you," he says, his warm bluish-green voice sounding like home to your ears, "a pretty name for a pretty face," he says while smiling at you. His teeth are straight and white and perfect and it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," you say looking away, anxious eyes darting back and forth. Why did you say that stupid? Now he's gonna run away and never want to look at you again. You convince yourself you didn't see his cheeks turn pink. "Well I could say the same to you pretty boy," he smirks at you. He laughs at you when you stare at him, mouth open. His laugh was a warm orange. He felt like home. You begin to giggle with him because you realise how stupid you must look.

"Hey Tyler maybe, if you'd like that is, would you like to get coffee with me, if you want?" He asks with nervous eyes after we stop laughing. You smile because well, because a really pretty boy just asked you out and he's your soulmate and you're in love. "I'd love to Jishwah" you smile even wider because he smiles a smile that makes your stomach flip and your heart send butterflies into your throat. You could look at him forever. He grabs your hand and he pulls you along the sidewalk. "Cmon Tyjo, we've got coffee to drink".


	2. He's got a pretty voice and you want to marry him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's POV for a change :::::)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add more like idk????

Josh's POV

2\. He's got a really pretty voice and you want to marry him someday.  
You're walking and laughing together. He's really pretty. Like, really pretty. He's wearing an oversized black sweater with a little cartoon alien on it and skinny jeans with rips in the knees. You can perfectly see the little 'Josh' printed there. You take a second to thank each and every God out there for giving you this boy. He pets and scratches every dog that passes us and you only watch, awed by this adorable boy. You can imagine him with your dog, Pilot. The owners look at you looking at him and just know. They whisper in your ear things like, "keep hold of that one, sweetie" and "I see the way you look at him, he looks at you the same way" and you smile at each one and sometimes you show them your knee and they pat you on the back and congratulate you on finding your soulmate so quickly.

You carry on walking until you reach the quaint little coffee shop nestled in between a record store and a Mexican food joint. You wave to Jenna, your best friend who works here and discreetly point to your knee. You both walk towards the counter, you ordering your usual black coffee and Tyler ordering a vanilla latte (with extra vanilla). You take a seat at your usual corner table with soft, leather couches and the pretty painting of a forest at dawn on the wall beside you. You take a moment to admire the pretty boy across from you, with his blue and pink flower crown and alien sweater. You're so lucky.

Jenna brings over your drinks and you introduce her to Tyler. Jenna is a pretty girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She compliments Tyler, calling him adorable and telling you how lucky you are to have this 'pretty ass boy' as your soulmate, making his cheeks dust with pink stardust and you fall even more in love with him. He takes your breath away. "You lucked out there Joshie" Jenna whispers in your ear.

And you did, you really did. Because Tyler was beautiful. And smart. And just perfect. "I know," you say, winking at her and making gestures for her to leave because you need to be with Tyler right now. After talking, sipping at coffees and stolen glances from rims of cups, you finally leave the coffee shop, sending one last excited look towards Jenna and now Pete and Patrick who were gathered behind the shop's counter before grabbing Tyler's hand and leading him out onto the street again. His eye catches the record store to the left and his eyes sparkle. "Let's go in here" you suggest, pulling him into the store. He looks around, fascinated with all the instruments lining the walls and the collection of records and CDs. He timidly walks over to the grand piano sitting in the corner. He sits down, playing a few notes here and there. "Play something for me?" you ask, and he nods, cautiously running his delicate hands across the keys. "I wanna fall inside your ghost And fill up every hole inside my mind And I want everyone to know That I am half a soul divided" Now, You're speechless. You asked him to play, but you weren't expecting him to sing. His voice was soft and gentle and absolutely beautiful. "Sometimes we will die and sometimes we will fly away Either way, you're by my side until my dying days And if I'm not there and I'm far away I said, 'Don't be afraid.' I said, 'Don't be afraid. We're going home.' There's tears in your eyes and the whole store has come to a stand-still, everyone just watching Tyler with open mouths. Tyler finishes his song, voice trembling a little bit. Everyone claps. He jumps a little at the sudden noise and stands up, cheeks flushed and eyes watery. You engulf him into your arms, hugging him tight into your chest. "Thank you, that was beautiful" you whisper into his soft, fluffy hair. You most definitely want to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm idk I might add more??? Depends if you want it ::::::)))))


End file.
